A Rainy Day In The Jellicle Yard
by Vampire Revan
Summary: As the title says it's a rainy day at the Jellicle Yard and all the cats end up at my OC Bright Eyes' den that is smaller on the outside but bigger on the inside. Macavity is back in the tribe and he is under the watchful eyes of Bright Eyes. Warning this story contains a strong sense of humor and a very tipsy Alonzo. And strong language.


Chapter One

Down pour of Rain

_Vampire Revan: Hi new Cats story here._

_Macavity: So the rain last Thursday morning gave you the idea for this story?_

_Vampire Revan: Yeah. Most of the Cats homes get broken with this rain._

_Macavity: How many?_

_Vampire Revan: You and the readers are going to find out._

_Macavity: Vampire Revan only owns Bright Eye and this story._

It was a terrible day at the junk yard it was raining and it was getting heavier than what it was normally.

Bright Eyes was looking out of the window of her pad as she saw Alonzo and Cassandra running over to her place with blankets covering their heads.

"Puss let them in now" Bright Eyes said to her male boot wearing friend who jumped up and ran to the door.

He opened it and let Cassandra and Alonzo in, Cassandra walked in first grateful that Puss let her and her mate Alonzo looked inside then went back outside, then went back inside and said, "It's small on the outside, but is bigger on the inside"

Brighteyes just nodded and hand a towel over to Alonzo who dried himself off and then he went into the livingroom and sat by the fire not too close mind you. (_Macavity: It will burn you) _

Cassandra dried herself off with another towel that puss got for her, and then she joined her mate.

_'I wonder how many more are coming?' _Bright Eyes thought as she saw Coricopat and his mate/sister Tantomile running towards her place. Thankfuly Puss didn't close the door yet and both came in.

They dried themselves off and went to sit on the sofa they normally sit on when they are in Bright Eyes' home.

"Mungojerrie and his sister Rumpleteazer are coming with a very sick Misto" Tantomile said as Puss handed her a cup of hot milk.

"Puss please do me a hot water with brandy" Bright Eyes said as Alonzo also nodded his head indercating he wants one as well.

"Of course I will" Puss said his Spanish accent coming out loud and clear.

"So he is Spanish" Alonzo said looking at Bright Eyes who nodded her head and heard Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer come in with a coughing and sneezing Misto.

Cassandra got up and took Misto from Rumpleteazer, she got a towel dried Misto off; and walked to Karina and gave her Misto.

Misto stopped squirming when he felt the presence of his aunt who adopted him as her own and Munkustrap's son. _(A.N: Bright Eyes is a distance relative to Macavity but she isn't related to Munkustrap and Tugger)_

Puss came back into the room and brought Bright Eyes and Alonzo's drinks in; he also had a nice warm bottle of milk for Misto. Alonzo got up and took his drink and sat back down next to Cassandra.

Bright Eyes was about to reach for her cup but started laughing, only the psychic twins knew that Bright Eyes had a very funny vision they smirked a little and said together, "We will be having more of the tribe coming here"

Bright Eyes stopped laughing and took her drink from Puss as well as the bottle of milk for Misto. Just then there was a huge tumble from the front door, this started Misto off who began crying. Mungojerrie got off the floor and went to tell those who caused the noise to be quiet as Misto was wailing and coughing.

As soon as he got to the front door he ended up laughing at what was in front of him.

_In Front of Mungojerrie_

Macavity (_A.N Macavity is back in the tribe)_ and Munkustrap were tangled up the had fallen over while trying to get through the door hence the bang, the Tugger was drenched and his mane was all stuck to his fur, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots had the other kittens in two very warm blankets, Admetus was holding up Plato who near enough slipped on his tail, Pouncival had grabbed Tumblebrutus who near enough slipped also.

"'Ere's some towels to dry yourselves off" Mungojerrie said as Karina came in after feeding Misto his bottle.

"Well we have some drownded rats in here" Karina said trying not to smirk at Macavity and Munkustrap trying to get untangled from eachother.

"We're not rats!" Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Tugger shouted making Misto cry till he started coughing angain and brought up his food ontop of Macavity's head.

Munkustrap made a horrible face at the smell and got himslef free from his older half-brother and went to stand near his mate Bright Eyes. Admetus and Plato were already dry and luckerly they were because both got ahold of Macavity and hurled him in the wash room to wash of Mitso's brought up dinner. (A.N. _Macavity told Munkustrap would be a better dad than him)_

"AHHHH not the soap!" Macavity screeched out as Admetus and Plato washed the food off of him.

"I forgot he only uses water" Bright Eyes said as she handed Misto to Munkustrap as she went and helped Jellylorum and Jennyanydots carry the kits to the kitten room.

Tugger's mane was all fluffy and sticking out at odd ends, this caused a round of laughter from all of the cats in the house. Alonzo was tipsy and fell back laughing at thu Tugger's mane, the psychic twins snorted into their drinks, Rumpleteazer looked at Tugger and just started laughing holding on to Mungojerrie who was laughing as hard as Alonzo.

Macavity came into the livingroom with pink bows in his wild hair, causing another uproaor of laughing, this time Munkustrap couldn't hold in his own laughter.

"Puss flip the switch to make my den bigger so that we are all comfortable" Bright Eyes said as she came into the room.

Puss nodded and flipped the pink switch to make the den bigger. Evreryone was surprised that the room looked bigger than it was exepct for Admetus, the psychic twins, Munkustrap, and Plato knew that it could become bigger than it was.

"Well everyone get some rest, I have a feeling that some of the other members of the tribe will come if their dens were damaged" Bright Eyes said as her and Munkustrap retired to her room to sleep.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Macavity: Can't believe that you done that to me._

_Vampire Revan: Well it did have to have some funny moments in here._

_Macavity: I know. Don't forget to review._


End file.
